


Remembrall Red (A  Memorial)

by FangirlOfPower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, RIP Alan. He was a fine man., Read it all for it to make sense, Remembrall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't forget. Don't let it turn red. Don't become Remembrall Red…<br/>In remembrance of Alan Rickman, the Severus Snape we all (in some way,shape, or form) loved.<br/>May he rest in peace.<br/>January 14th, 2016.<br/>Always remember him. ALWAYS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrall Red (A  Memorial)

He was a fine wizard, Snape was. He was strict, but his point always made it through. He was a spy pretending to be a spy. He was a trustworthy human being.  
If only it hadn't taken his death for Harry to believe it.  
_They added a line to his script at one point. He swirled around and spat something about Mr. Potter being there to save the school._  
_The young boy stared at him face to face and replied, "Don't worry. He will be." This took him aback slighly, but smoothed it into the scene. A welldone improv for the child. An ego bruise to the man. A good scene for both._  
Severus Snape was the only Death Eater with a Patronus. The doe of Lily Evans Potter. This surprised Harry when he saw the memories. Snape never seemed like a Patronus Charm casting wizard. He felt bad when he saw that. So very sad.  
_He battled his cancer with bravado, fighting until the end. Like the character he once played._  
Neville clutched his Remembrall to his chest. It was the somethingth anniversery of the end of the war. When he had picked it up moments earlier, it turned bright red. He was conused for a minute. What had he forgotten? The sword, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Dobby, Fred, all those who had died… Then he remembered. Snape. His Remembrall cleared up as fast as it had filled.  
He passed it around to his friends that night, curious if they would remember. For each one of them, it became bright Remembrall Red for several seconds, then cleared very slowly. They all felt shocked and slightly selfconsious for forgetting. Especial Harry Ron and Hermione. Moreso Harry. With the memories of his mother's admirer inside his head, how could he have forgotten?  
_We wil never know what Alan Rickman's last thoughts were. But we can guess Snape's._  
Professer Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardy, looked into Harry Potter's eyes. His mother's eyes… "Take it…" He whispered to the student. The last thought he thought before it all went black was, _He has his mother's eyes…_  
Don't let the Remembrall turn red. Leave it clear and open, the way it should look. Keep it safe and keep it in an obvious place as to never lose it. And don't ever forget the man who made Severus Snape the perfect character he was. Always remember him. ALWAYS.


End file.
